


Across the Stars

by Wirewolf



Series: Vignettes of A Republic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirewolf/pseuds/Wirewolf
Summary: Only once did they fight together. Only once but that was enough.





	

For the first time in all of history, both Sith empire and Galactic republic shared the same enemy. Coruscant and Korriban stood side by side as equals against the Eternal Empire. There was no formal treaty between them, how could there be.

Mortals were so hung up on past actions. Manifests could not afford to be stuck in the past. The grief and regret would bury them as they buckled under the weight of time.

But this time, this one time the Manifests of the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic stood side by side. As wife and wife before the enemy. As the Eternal Empire tighten its grip and came down upon any resistance , they bore the weight together.

As their planets burned and suffocated under the weight, as their bones broke and they bleed,  together they burned brightly across the galaxy weakening the Eternals grip. So that when their people were ready, when their planets were ready, they struck down the pretender and the Eternal Empire came to a fiery end.

And that was the end. Once again divided, the two lovers went back to their people. It was their purpose to protect their people.

They were Manifests, their lives not their own to do with what they wished. 

But they could love and sometimes that is enough.

They did terrible things to each other. Burning and destroying as the fight for control raged on throughout the ages. Each felt it as the others people killed theirs.

But duty was duty. And neither would ever ask the unthinkable, To choose the other over their people. To do so would be to dishonor each other.

They loved each other with the depth and intensity of planets.

That was enough.

But all things end.

And one was left behind.

To diminish and fade. She let the grief and regret catch her. Wallowing in the dark, as her people moved on and forgot.

Peace was here. 

And the galaxy no longer need her.

Until it did.


End file.
